Vox Schutz
'Appearance & Personality' At first glance, Vox is a very pretty-looking, very delicate-looking girl. 'Jewels & Possessions' Jewels *Total Earned: 84,000,000 *Total Spent: 1000 *Total Left: 83,999,000 'Possessions' *Rose Bush (Gifted from Felix) *Amber-encased leaf strung on a leather strap (jewelry) 'Abilities & Spells' 'Earth Magic' *'Diver' - The user digs a hole and tunnels underground to navigate beneath the surface. *'Gaea's Wrath' - Similar to Iron Rock Fist but uncontrollable once it is in motion, the user funnels a pillar of solid earth and commands it toward an exact location. Several can be sent at once to a target location or multiple locations near a central point. *'Gaea's Bulwark' - A thin but very strong sheet of rock juts forth from the ground at target location. *'Gaea's Loving Embrace' - The earth shapes and bends to make a hill-like structure for the user and their allies, the roof of the cavern sturdy enough to walk over and spacious enough to sleep under comfortably. Ideally fits two average-sized people spaciously. 'Plant Magic' *'Flytrap' - The user summons a large, green flytrap from the ground, roughly the size of a human, which attacks the target by closing its petals on them and sending them flying away with brute force. *'Dark Kiss' - A bush of purple-black roses with razor-sharp thorns sprouts forth from the ground, giving off a very strong, sweet smell. Anyone near these bushes and breathing in their aroma will fall into an entranced state where time slows down and the first person they see will become their infatuation, causing them to slowly move towards the target. The spell loses effect as they move away from the bushes and breathe fresher air. *'Amber Trap' - A bulbous plant shoots from the ground, towering high above the field. When triggered by an outside force, the user, or after a minute of undisrupted growth, the large bulb bursts, sending sticky sap all across the battlefield. This sap slows affected targets and thickens over time, eventually becoming as hard as stone. *'Mother's Nectar' - A large pitcher plant sprouts from the ground, filled with a restorative juice that helps minor injuries, rejuvenates magical energy, and breaks up tree sap upon application. Surprisingly, it tastes much like lemonade. (This is a counter-plant to the Amber Plant.) 'Green Magic' *'Wild's Child (Passive)' - While traveling or spending time in lush wilderness, the user's regeneration of magic and natural healing are increased. If the user meditates or rests while there, their natural healing is dramatically increased. *'Presence of the Wild (Passive)' - When near plants and green organisms, the user accelerates their growing and enhances their overall health. *'Greenest Thumb (Active)' - When focusing on a certain plant, the user can rapidly accelerate the growth of the plant or tree of their choosing. 'Animal Soul ' *'Partial Take-Over: Cat' - The user partially takes on the form of a panther. *Partial Take-Over: Bear - The user partially takes on the form of a bear. *Full-Body Take-Over: Bear - The user takes on the form of a bear. *Full-Body Take-Over: Stag - The user takes on the form of a stag. 'Backstory' Slim and with very clear, pale skin, they look as though they are more accustomed to a royal household life than that of a commoner's, Anyone that would assume that they are, though, would be incredibly wrong. Vox was born to an unknown couple of unknown origin, left in the orphanage of a dusty village in the middle of a desert. When it was discovered that Vox could promote the growth of plants with just their presence, the baby was sent under the care of a very old mage living in the city- someone who knew earth magic. They took care of young Vox until they were seven, when tradgety struck and a terrible accident involving blah blah I'm editing this. 'Relationships' -